Alina the Wolf Demon
by Nikki Kiraga
Summary: Alina Mitsumoto's parents were killed at a young age. Now, 120 years later, she is living with her younger brother, Koga. Her friends are always there to help her, especially a certain silver haired inu hanyou. Rated for cussing.
1. In Sickness and in Health

A loud, sorrowful howl filled the air. Bodies and blood lied everywhere around them. The little 3-year-old girl, Alina Mitsumoto, and her 1 year old little brother, Koga Mitsumoto, stood there surrounded by the dead bodies of their pack. And their parents. "Nawaku will pay for this! He will!" Alina exclaimed.

Over one hundred years later, Alina and Koga lived together in their small apartment. Alina walked out of her bedroom, yawning. Her large, furry wolf ears twitched, and her long, fluffy wolf tail swished back and forth. She had long, black hair that reached her knees, and it was currently let down. She was 123 years old, but looked as young as 16. She was currently wearing a t-shirt that went down to her knees. She also had beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Koga, Alina's handsome little brother, was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. His long, black hair wasn't as long as Alina's, but it was past his shoulders. He had it tied up in a ponytail, using a gray holder his sister gave him, and was wearing a brown headband around his forehead. Unlike Alina, who has wolf ears, his ears are pointed and elf-like. He was wearing tight jeans that showed his rump well, and a tight t-shirt that showed his muscles well. He was certainly a handsome catch to any woman.

Alina went over to Koga and wrapped her arms around him. "Gooood morning bubby.." she said with a yawn. Even if they were siblings, sometimes they acted like a married couple. Without the mushy stuff.

Koga rolled his eyes. "Geez, Alina, get yourself together. Last night you fainted at the party we went to, you were so drunk!"

Alina just grinned innocently. "Not my fault. That beer is good! Nothing like sake, I tell ya! Did you take any?"

Koga glared at her. "No."

"Poopie! Why not?"

"BECAUSE YOU SHOULDN'T BE DRINKING!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Alina flinched. Her ears drooped and she scurried off to the couch, and sat down. She whimpered sadly.

"Inuyasha saw you drunk last night" Koga said. "He commented about it, too! He said your morning hangovers are going to be horrible."

"Thanks.." Alina said, deadpanned. The door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Alina stood up and rushed over to the door, and opened it. Just as she hoped, outside was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was wearing the total opposite of Koga's outfit. His pants were baggy, and his shirt was a bit loose. He had two little silver-furred dog ears on top of his head, and long, silver hair. He had fangs and claws, like most demons. And his eyes...Oh, they were such a beautiful gold. It was obvious to everyone but the knuckle head himself: Alina was in love with a dog. A half dog, in fact! Inuyasha, the most handsome, powerful inuhanyou (half dog demon) she had ever seen..It made her heart pound whenever she was around him.

"Hey. Thought you could use some soup for those hangovers. It'll help your stomach!" Inuyasha said with a toothy grin.

Alina's head dropped. Sadly, Inuyasha was friends with a human health nut, Hojo. "Th..thanks.." she said, and slowly took the jug of soup Inuyasha had in his clawed hand. He was older than her, but only by about 27 years. He looked like he was 17, though.

"Oh, and uh..These are for you.." Inuyasha then handed Alina a bouquet of beautiful red roses, with a little card sticking out.

Alina blinked. She quickly took the card and read it. _Roses are red, violets are blue, don't drink too much, beer is bad for you. Cute.._ she thought.

"I came up with the poem myself!" Inuyasha said with a proud grin. Alina just nodded, staring blankly at the card. Inuyasha blinked. "Well..um..see ya Monday at school! Bye!" Inuyasha waved as he ran off.

Alina closed the door. "What's it say?" Koga asked.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, don't drink too much, beer is bad for you" she replied flatly.

Koga chuckled. "I don't know if that's pathetic, cute, or just weird."

"Shut up." Just like that, the hangovers came. Alina hurried to the bathroom.

The next day, Alina felt sick. But she hadn't had another drink, and hangovers shouldn't last more than a day. She was constantly hot, even if the temperature inside the house was 60 degrees. She didn't know it, but she was in heat. It was her first time ever, so she didn't know what'd happen. And her mother was dead. Koga spent most of his time on the phone with the doctor, who knew nothing about demons. He even tried the vet! Nothing.

"Yes..yes..alright. Thank you.." Koga said and hung up the phone. "Damn it, why can't they tell me what's wrong with you?" Koga was sitting by Alina's bed, worried.

"Dun worry, Koga. I'm just..-hack hack- fine.." Alina tried to reassure him that it was going to be okay. Inside, though, she was panicking. She wanted to know what was wrong with her.

Inuyasha walked in the room, a man beside him. The man had short, black hair, and what he did have was tied in a tiny ponytail. His eyes were a dark, dark purple, almost black. He was 17 years old, and to some girls, was a very handsome catch.

Alina groaned. "Great, make me worse by bringing Miroku in here."

"Hey now! I just want to see what's wrong with you!" Miroku replied in his defense.

"Touch my sister in any inappropriate way, Miroku, and you're hand is going to be shredded off" Koga threatened.

"Alright." Miroku went over to Alina. He examined her for a moment, then blinked. "Well, I think I know the problem."

"What is it!" the Mitsumoto siblings asked together.

"She's.." Miroku's voice trailed off.


	2. School Day Horror

"I'm what, WHAT!" Alina was upset that Miroku wouldn't tell her. No, upset wasn't the word. She was furious.

"Well, you're..." Miroku was about to tell, but got interrupted.

Inuyasha was sniffing Alina. "You're in heat, Lin!"

At those three words, Alina's whole face turned white. Her pupils shrank, and she looked stunned. "H-h-h-h-he-hea.." Suddenly her voice grew loud enough so the whole tenth level of the apartment building could hear, "HEAT!"

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga had to rub one of their ears. "Ow" the two demons said together.

"Now, Alina, calm down..It's nothing bad" Miroku assured her.

"I'M IN FUCKING HEAT, YOU ASSHOLE!" Alina felt like chopping Miroku's head off, as she continued to scream at him. "THAT MEANS.." Her voice then got quieter as she calmed just a little. "That means I can have a child now.." She yelled one more time, "FUCK!"

Miroku sighed, feeling it was hopeless to calm her down. And really, when Alina Mitsumoto was angry, it took hours to calm her down. Unless it came to Inuyasha. He could get her calm very quickly.

"Shhh..It'll be alright, Lin" Inuyasha said, calmly, as he rubbed her right ear lightly.

The anger in the wolf died down until it finally disappeared. She then closed her eyes. Her ears were one of the most sensitive parts on her body. "Th-thanks, Inuyasha.."

"No problem!" the inuhanyou said with a grin.

The next day, Monday, Alina felt a little better and went to school. Her two friends quickly ran up to her.

The shorter one, a 15 year old, had long, black hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had brown eyes, and was a normal human. She was dressed in the school's uniform for girls, even if it wasn't required. Her name was Kagome Higurashi.

The taller one, a 16 year old, had long, black hair also. Her eyes were a darker brown than Kagome's. Her hair went down to her knees like Alina's. She wore jeans and a loose t-shirt. Her name was Sango Coralle.

Alina had her hair up in a bun, and was wearing tight jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed her belly a little.

"Alina!" Kagome exclaimed.

"We heard the news, Alina!" Sango said.

"Yeah! We can't believe you're in heat!" Kagome added in.

"It's no big" she replied.

"Yes it is!" Kagome defended.

"You can have a baby now!" the two girls said together.

Alina rolled her eyes and walked away from them, but unfortunately got followed. She noticed all the demon males giving her looks as if she was the prettiest, most popular girl in school. _And they say being in heat is a good thing! BAH! It's a curse!_ She just grunted angrily, and kept walking.

Suddenly a man, who looked 18, came and gently pushed Alina into the wall, putting his arms at her sides to keep her from escaping. He had long, long silver hair that reached his knees, and beautiful golden eyes. His ears were pointed, much like Koga's. He had a blue crescent mood on his forehead, and two purple demon stripes on each of his cheeks and hands. He was very handsome, much like Inuyasha..But in Alina's eyes, he was as ugly as a toad. He wore the traditional school uniform for men. His name was Sesshomaru, and he was Inuyasha's older half-brother.

"Hello Alina" Sesshomaru said, his voice sounding calm. He took in her scent, and smirked. "Ah, so the rumors are true. You are in heat."

Alina just looked away from him. "Go away, Sesshomaru."

"Why should I? You're still mated to me, even if you're in love with that half breed." Sesshomaru replied, and pressed his cold lips against her warm ones. It felt like kissing the dead to Alina.

"Mnnngh?"

Sesshomaru then pulled away, and Alina glared at him. "Listen, we weren't mated. We were just together for a little while!" she said.

"Three glorious years." Sesshomaru's cold lips then pressed against her warm lips again, but only for a short moment. "And I want it to be longer.."

Alina shook her head. "No! I'm through with you, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smirked coldly. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to knock you unconscious and take you as my mate while you're in heat.."

Alina's eyes widened. Sesshomaru suddenly moved down to her neck and sunk his sharp fangs in, causing her to cry out. They were all alone in the hall, since the bell had rang when he pinned her to the wall and everyone hurried off to class. Alina slowly lost consciousness.

Hours later, everyone came back from class, at the end of school. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were talking as they walked together, and passed by Alina's unconscious form. Inuyasha noticed her and quickly stopped. "Whoa! What happened to her!"

Miroku, Kagome, and Sango looked over. Alina's jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped, and her shirt was lifted up to near her breasts. Her panties, or the shredded remains, were near her waist. Sango and Kagome gasped in horror. "Oh my!" Kagome managed to let out. She and Sango went down to Alina's side, and saw the fang marks on her neck, but mistook it for a hickey.

"Ooooh..Looked like someone's hormones got the better of them" Sango said.

Inuyasha immediately shoved them out of the way, picked the wolf-girl up, and sniffed at her limp body. Sesshomaru's scent was all over her. He then examined the "hickey." "Idiots! This isn't a hickey! These are the marks of someone's fangs! Probably Sesshomaru's..." He was now furious. His brother had raped his best friend! He made a mental note to shred Sesshomaru to pieces.

Sango and Kagome gasped again. "But why would Sesshomaru do something like that!" Kagome asked.

Miroku thought a moment, and answered her question. "Sesshomaru and Alina used to be together until about two months ago. Maybe..Just maybe he did this to get her back. Either that or to make Inuyasha...Oh, I better not say it."

"Make me what?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at Miroku.

"Jealous" Miroku answered simply.

"Feh!" Inuyasha grunted. He then carried Alina to her apartment.


	3. Love and Hatred

Alina slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, and noticed she was in her room. She smelled Inuyasha's scent, and realized he brought her home. She sighed. He left, too..

Meanwhile, in Inuyasha's home..

"I can't believe you, Sesshomaru!" the younger sibling's voice roared.

"She was mine to begin with!" the older one barked.

"And so you clarify it by raping her! Geez, that's a REAL turn-on to the ladies! NOT!"

"Oh, and like being a hanyou is a turn-on to the demon women!"

"Well..Well...ALINA'S DIFFERENT!"

"She wants a powerful, handsome, FULL demon man!"

"No she doesn't! She wants a powerful, cute, hanyou!"

"Psshh! Yeah right!"

"It's true! I think.."

Sesshomaru just laughed. "You're not even worth her time!"

"Yes I am!"

"You're just a hopeless, love-sick FOOL!"

Inuyasha stepped back a little. "N-no I'm not.."

"Yes you are...You love her more than life itself. Bah! She's just a woman. Women deserve no respect. They are simply made to cook, clean, and have sex. And Alina is no exception."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Inuyasha leaped at his brother.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rolled around a bit, angry, then suddenly they started to claw and bite at each other. Inuyasha didn't care if Alina would hate him..He couldn't let Sesshomaru insult her like that.

The next day, at school, Inuyasha bumped into Alina. He had long slash marks on his arms, legs, and face, a bite mark on his neck, and a black eye. Alina gasped. "Inuyasha! What happened to you!"

"Oh, uh..Nothing. Got in a fight with a raccoon.." Inuyasha replied.

"Liar.." Alina said as she rolled her eyes.

"I..I fought with Sesshomaru after he insulted you.."

"Wh-what! You could've gotten yourself killed! GOD, INUYASHA, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry.."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Inuyasha! Ugh..I can't even stand to look at you right now!" Alina turned and walked away, furious.

Inuyasha's ears drooped. _Great, the woman I love hates me. GODDAMN IT! _He sighed and went to class.

For the next week Inuyasha sent Alina gifts, but never dared to show up at her front door. Instead, he had Miroku give her the gifts. Various flowers, cards, and other things Miroku had to bring every day. Alina was getting sick of it.

"Miroku, take it back" Alina said. It was Sunday now.

"But Inuyasha would really like it if you.." Miroku said.

"No. Take it back. Now." Alina then slammed the front door. She sat on the sofa and sighed. She missed Inuyasha, and began to wish he would give her the gifts himself.

Inuyasha was sitting on his bed, looking at a picture that had him and Alina in it. They were hand in hand, and Inuyasha had a trophy in his other hand. "Heh..She didn't even make it seem like I won that tournament most of the time...And she's always been there for me." He sighed, flopping backward onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, where a single picture of Alina was. He smiled a bit and blew a kiss at it. "I love you..Alina Mitsumoto..If only I could tell you face to face.."

Alina was now laying in her bed, staring at a picture of Inuyasha on the ceiling. A single tear escaped her eye. "I love you so much, Inuyasha...I wish I had the guts to tell you.."


	4. Confessions

That next Saturday, Inuyasha had to gather up the courage to go to Alina's house. Unfortunately, he froze at the front door. _Come on Inuyasha! You can do this! Just tell her you're sorry! _He shook his head, then raised his hand and knocked on the door 3 times.

"I'll get it!" Alina's voice called, causing Inuyasha to sigh dreamily at the beautiful vocals he heard.

"Okay, sis" Koga said, watching TV.

Alina ran to the door, and opened it. She yelped when she saw Inuyasha. "I-inuyasha!"

"Um..Uh...H-hi Alina. Listen, I'm sorry about..um..two weeks ago. I know I shouldn't have fought with Sesshomaru, and I'm sorry I made you..worry about me" Inuyasha choked out.

Alina smiled. She was afraid she'd have to come over to Inuyasha's place and apologize for giving him such a hard time. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Really?" Inuyasha said as his ears perked up. "Well, uh..Oh! I forgot, um, here.." He handed her a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.

Alina giggled. She just imagined the hours Inuyasha spent trying to prepare for coming over. "Thanks. So see you at school Monday?"

"Uh, actually..I was wondering if I could come over and we could do our homework together tomorrow...?" Inuyasha asked. He knew Alina's habits: Don't get homework done until Sunday.

"Hey, that'd be fun. Okay. See you tomorrow, then!" Alina said, then smiled when Inuyasha nodded, and watched him walk away. She closed the door, looked at the flowers and chocolates, then squealed happily.

"Heh, you gonna kiss 'im tomorrow, Alina?" Koga teased.

"Oh shut up little brother" Alina barked, then ran to her room.

Inuyasha, proud of himself, went back home, humming happily. _Woohoo! She forgave me, and we're gonna go on a study date tomorrow! Could life get any better! Well, probably could..._

The next day, Alina decided to get in one of her cutest outfits for Inuyasha. She heard the door being knocked on, then ran to get it. Unfortunately, Koga beat her to the punch.

"Hey mutt face" Koga said, causing Alina to get angry.

"Hello wolf. Is Alina home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Present!" Alina said, pushing Koga aside.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Hey, you look great."

Alina blushed. "Ummm..Thanks!

"Oh go play out your love story in your room, Alina" Koga joked, then sat on the couch, turning the TV on.

Alina growled slightly, then took Inuyasha to her room. Inuyasha sat on the bed. "Hm, you got a new bed?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I was too big for my old one" she replied.

They did their homework together, often joking around and eating snacks. Soon it was around sunset. "Hey! I got an idea! Let's go watch the sun set" Alina said.

"Okay" Inuyasha replied. They went outside and watched the sun go down.

"The way the sun lights up the sky during the sunset is so pretty.." Alina said.

"Just like you."

"H-huh?" Alina looked at Inuyasha, blushing.

"Alina..I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Inuyasha sighed. It was now or never. He took her hands in both of his, and stared into her eyes. "Alina Mitsumoto...I love you. I can't stop thinking about you..And I don't want to be friends anymore."

Alina's face had, basically, turned into a cherry. "Wh-what?"

"Alina...Will you be my girlfriend? Please?"

_Eek! Ohh..What do I say, what do I say! _"Um..O-o..okay.."

Inuyasha grinned, then hugged her tightly. Alina practically melted in his embrace, then wrapped her arms around him as well. "Do you love me too?" Inuyasha asked, whispering.

"Yes.." Alina replied, also whispering.

"Good."

Inuyasha pulled back a bit, then brought his lips close to Alina's and kissed her.

Koga smirked, watching from the window. "About time!"

For Alina, the kiss seemed to go on for eternity, even if it was only a few moments long. Inuyasha smiled at her, then they let go of each other.

"That was a goodbye kiss, by the way" Inuyasha said with a small chuckle. "See ya tomorrow." He ran off.

Alina blinked, then fell down, fainting. She was unable to believe what just happened.


	5. Seperation

That Monday, at school, Inuyasha sat in class, his hand fidgeting. _WHERE IS SHE! SHE NEVER MISSES SCHOOL! _He was obviously irritated.

Miroku, who was sitting behind Inuyasha, watching his hand. Luckily they were about 15 minutes early to class. "Inuyasha?"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha snapped.

Miroku blinked. "Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha sighed. "It's Alina! She should be at school!"

"Maybe she's sick?"

"She would've told me!"

Sango came into the conversation now, sitting beside Miroku. "Maybe she's just ditching."

"But she was going for perfect attendance. Of course she's not ditching!" Inuyasha barked.

Sango and Miroku tried to think of a reason why Alina wasn't at school. Inuyasha tried also.

"Maybe she just slept in" Sango suggested.

"Maybe..." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Perhaps she's on her way. It is the first class of the day, after all" Miroku said.

"Hey, yeah, you're right!" Inuyasha exclaimed, seeming happier.

It turned out Miroku was right. Alina zipped into the classroom just as the bell rang. "S-safe!" she said, putting her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"Alina! There you are!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, good morning, Inuyasha" Alina said with a smile. She took her usual seat beside him, in front of Sango.

During class, Miroku and Sango noticed that the two were holding hands a lot, but the teacher never saw it. Later, it was lunch time. Perfect for interrogation.

Sango, Kagome, and Alina walked out of their class. "Hey guys, go on ahead of me, 'kay?" Alina said.

"Um, alright. See you at the cafeteria!" Sango and Kagome ran off.

Alina then went to see Inuyasha, who was walking to the cafeteria by himself. She came up from behind him, jumping on his back, putting her arms around his neck. "Oof!" Inuyasha exclaimed. His nose twitched, then he began to hold Alina up. "Hello to you too."

Alina grinned. "Miss me during one of our only classes that we're separated?" she asked.

"Of course" Inuyasha replied.

"Good!" Alina said, and jumped off Inuyasha when they got to the cafeteria. After getting their food, they sat beside each other like usual at the table they shared with Koga, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome.

"Okay, time to fess up!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed the second they sat down.

"Yeah, why were you two holding hands during the first class?" Miroku asked.

"And why'd you look so bummed when Inuyasha wasn't in our last class, Alina!" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha and Alina looked at each other, then looked at their friends, laughing a bit. "Well..."

Koga took a bite from his food. "Sis and the mutt are together. You didn't know?"

Kagome and Sango squealed. "YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!"

Alina looked up at the ceiling, blushing.

Miroku looked slightly disappointed. "Well, good job, Inuyasha. You got one of the prettiest ladies in school. And I'm not saying that to be nice." KA-WUMP! "OWWW!" He rubbed his head, looking at Sango.

"Hmph!" Sango returned to eating.

Alina giggled. "Hey Inuyasha, I think I see another two people who are gonna hook up soon."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, blinking cluelessly.

"Sango and Miroku, duh!" Alina exclaimed.

Sango and Miroku looked at Alina like she was crazy. They paused a moment. "Me..and.." They looked at each other, and quickly looked away, their faces red.

"Ah, yes, just like me and Inuyasha" Alina said, giggling.

The rest of the school week went fine. It was now Saturday, and Alina was oversleeping. She rolled over onto her back when someone was knocking on her bedroom door. "Go away.." she muttered toward the door.

Inuyasha came in, and saw her sprawled out on the bed. He chuckled slightly, then sat beside her, gently playing with her right wolf ear. He blinked when he saw boxes in her room. "Hm?"

Alina's eyes slowly opened, and she blinked when she saw Inuyasha. "Hey Innie" she said. It was her nickname for him.

"Hi Lina. Do you know what the boxes are for?" he asked.

"Oh, um..We're being kicked out..." Alina muttered, looking away.

"Wh-what! But where will you two..."

"Koga wants to go to America."

Inuyasha felt his heart shatter. "B-but we just.."

"I know. I'm sorry, Inuyasha.." she said, curling up in his arms and hugging him lightly.

"When are you leaving..?"

"Wednesday.."

"Oh, I see.."

When the dreaded day came, Inuyasha didn't go to school, instead going to the airport to say good-bye to Alina. He went up to her, and took her hands into his. "Alina, no matter how long we're separated, I want you to know I'll always love you" he said.

Alina forced a smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha.." They shared one last kiss, before Alina and Koga had to board the plane.

Inuyasha slowly went to his house, crying to himself.


	6. Reunited, but it's so NOT Good!

Miss me? Lol. I know you did. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, after so long. I think it's better than before. Excuse the Japanese in the story.

Translations  
------------  
Hanyou - Half-Demon  
Baka - Stupid

---

Twenty years had passed. While Inuyasha had never forgotten Alina, Alina had long since forgotten about him. Koga moved back to Japan, but Alina, content with her life in America, stayed. Alina ended up as a rich actress, and married a professional baseball player. Together, they had twins, Maemi and Ryo, who were now two. Inuyasha, unable to find a better job, continued working as a mechanic, but Alina was always on his mind. He longed for the day he would once again see her. And soon, that day would come...

Shrooo!! The air cried in distraught, the engines of the plane sounding quietly, as the airplane slowly swooped down upon Tokyo Airport, and landed softly. Alina and her husband, Naraku, stepped off the plane with their twins. Alina held Maemi's hand, while Naraku held Ryo's. Inside the airport, Koga happily greeted the couple, and his niece and nephew. Koga, too, had gotten married, to a wolf demoness, Ayame, who reminded him much of his sister.

"Heh, cute kids, Lin. It's great to see you again," Koga said with a smile, hugging his older sister.

Alina returned the hug, and the smile. "Koga, this is my husband, Naraku, and our twins. Our daughter here is named Maemi, and our son's Ryo. They're 15 minutes apart," she stated, picking up the twins in her arms. "Maemi, Ryo, say hello to Uncle Koga."

"Ewwo uncle Kowa!" the twins recited together, smiling brightly.

The baby talk brought a smile to Koga's face, playfully taking their hands. "Ewwo Maemi and Wyo." He nuzzled their cheeks affectionately, happy that his sister was now a mother. He hoped that she would be able to raise her children, unlike their parents could. Regaining his composure, he smiled at Naraku, holding his hand out. "Hey. Koga Mitsumoto. Y'know, your name sounds familiar. Have we met?"

Naraku smiled kindly, taking the man's hand, and shaking firmly. "No, sorry. I've lived in America all my life. Where I met this lovely little wolf." Releasing his brother-in-law's hand, he kissed his wife's cheek. He smirked when she blushed at the public display of affection. "Now, now, dear. Don't tell me you've suddenly become shy," he began, then leaned in and whispered huskily, "after all we've done back in America. Remember the rest.." He merely smirked as his wife took the twins into one arm, using the other hand to swing over and cover his mouth in embarrassment. He chuckled lightly, and pulled away. "So, Koga. Shall we go?"

Koga, scratching his cheek a bit at the lovers, nodded and walked off to his car. Luckily, he owned a van, Ayame insisting on it. Alina buckled the children into car seats in the back, sitting with them, as Naraku sat in the front beside Koga. Koga drove off to his house, thinking. _Shit, Inuyasha's going to be pissed. Hell, that and crushed. I told him she was coming home, but I didn't know she had 2 kids and a husband. And the husband's a creepy one, too. Ugh, and his scent...it's like death personified. I need to talk to her. Soon._

When Koga arrived at home, he slipped out of the car, Naraku doing the same. He helped his sister with the children, and looked at her. "Hey Alina, do you mind talking with me?" His eyes shifted to Naraku. "Alone?"

Alina blinked at his suspicious look to her husband. What was his problem? He seemed... worried. "Um, sure. Dear, can you take the kids?" Naraku gave her a warm smile, and nodded. She walked off with her brother, and soon he grabbed her arm, yanking her around to the back yard of the house. "Whoa! Koga, what's up with you?"

"Alina, I don't like him. And... I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but Inuyasha's inside the house. He wanted to surprise you when you got home. You probably don't remem," he spoke, but suddenly got cut off. He looked up at her smiling face, her eyes warm.

"I do. Inuyasha... it's been so long since I've heard his name. How is he?" she asked with a sweetness in her voice.

Koga angrily and vigorously shook his head. "He's not the point. Listen, I... I don't like that Naraku guy. He's creepy, and have you caught his scent? It smells like a dead body, but WORSE!" He was desperate to get through to his sister's stubborn little mind, but he was fairly sure he couldn't. But if he got her to at least think, then maybe, just maybe... he could see her with that mutt face again. At least he loved her, even after so long.

Alina's ears twitched in anger, and her tail flicked in annoyance. She put her hands on her hips, snarling a bit. "So you don't like the mate I've chosen, hm, Koga? Well, let me tell you something. I don't care. We're going back to America next week anyway." Her face then softened, and she gave a defeated sigh, smiling at her brother. "I'm sorry... my friends have been telling me that a lot. They worry about me too. Listen, Koga, he's great. Please, just be happy for me."

"But, Inuyasha, he'll..."

"We'll have to tell him what happened, then. He may be heartbroken, but after 20 years, it was bound to happen," Alina replied dismissively, waving her hand, and walked around to the front. She smiled at Naraku, as they walked inside.

Inuyasha had been hiding in a bedroom, waiting for Alina and Koga to arrive. However, his eyes widened as not two, but four scents came into the room. He didn't find Koga's, but instead a man's, a little girl's, a little boy's... then that beautiful scent he remembered so fondly. Alina. _She... she got married. A-and she had kids... but, I-I don't understand. I thought she... feh! Stupid Inuyasha, it's been 20 years. Of COURSE she'd forget about you, and what you shared. Baka. But, this man she chose for her mate... he smells horrible. Hell, I'm going to puke, just from it hitting my nose. It smells like so many deaths and rotten corpses. And this is the man she's spending the rest of her life with..._

His thoughts got cut short, as the even more beautiful voice now drifted into his sensitive, furry ears. "Inuyasha, come out of hiding! Koga told me you were here!" Alina shouted, in an always cheery tone.

Inuyasha frowned, his ears drooping. _Damned wolf. I shoulda known he'd tell her. _He forced himself to smile, and walked out of the room. "Lin, great to see ya!" he said truthfully, picking her up and hugging her, twirling around a bit. The duo laughed, and he set her down. "How're you doin'? Looks like you got yourself a man, and not one, but two pups! Heh, one lucky ba---"

Alina shot him a glare, her eyes drifting to the children. He only coughed, his way of excusing his language. "Inuyasha, this is Naraku, and our children, Maemi and Ryo. Sweetheart, kids, this is an old friend of mine. We even had feelings for each other. But I suppose it was only puppy love," she said with a smile.

Unknown to Alina, her words cut through Inuyasha's heart like a hot knife through butter._"Puppy love"? Is that all I was to her? Just a... a fling?!_

Naraku smiled at Inuyasha, the action making the hanyou's skin crawl. "It's nice to meet you. Alina, dear, I'm going to take the kids and go to a hotel. You know, to let you three catch up," he said, his head nodding to Koga as the demon walked in. Naraku leaned in and kissed his wife's cheek, then left with the kids. _Well, it's almost complete. Now, for her friends. What were their names again? Oh yes... Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Perfect._

The hours passed like seconds to the trio as they caught up. Alina talked a lot about her marriage, and saying how great Naraku was, which made Koga furious and Inuyasha jealous. _Why can't she talk about me like that?_ Inuyasha thought. _She doesn't know how big of a mistake she's made._ Koga worried.

Only a day passed before Koga began to suspect something bad was going on. Alina was, surprisingly, avoiding them after that long night with the two. He went to visit the hotel, to see that Inuyasha was already there. He blinked, and joined his furry-eared rival, and grinned. "Hey mutt-face, you worried too?"

"She promised to have dinner with Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and I last night, and didn't show up. Didn't even bother to call," the hanyou snarled in reply, ignoring the wolf's nickname. He then proceeded to bang on the door. "ALINA! OPEN UP!" he shouted, seeming impatient.

Alina looked up, sitting on the couch. She had a swollen cheek, carefully looking over toward a door that lead to the bedroom she shared with her husband. Naraku had always been the abusive type, whether mentally or physically. She wondered why he had to choose _now _to hit her, but pushed that thought to the back of her mind, sighing. She closed her eyes, willing the cheek to be less swollen, and smiled, making her way to the door. Opening it slowly, her smiled faded at seeing the upset and worried faces of her friend and brother. "Yes?" she asked sweetly and innocently.

Inuyasha growled. He was starting to get mad at her, despite the fact that he still loved her. She called their feelings "puppy love", stood him up, and now she was acting as if nothing was wrong?! Koga looked over, noticing that Inuyasha was mad. He thought quickly, and grabbed the duo, closing the door in the process, and brought them into a separate room, right across the hall, having reserved it so he could talk to his sister privately. Inuyasha blinked in surprise, and stumbled a bit. Only more stunning was when Koga left them, locking them inside the room, telling them to talk freely.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in anger, and he looked at Alina. She was still looking innocent, as if nothing was wrong. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He had to yell at her. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! First, you come back to Japan, looking all goddamn high and mighty, as if you were some fuckin' goddess or something!" _Not that I don't think you are... _"Not only that, but you come back with a HUSBAND! I mean, for cryin' out loud, if you're going to come back after so long, you shouldn't bring your HUSBAND here! We still care about you, y'know! And this guy wreaks of death, and corpses! But that's not even the point!" _I love you still, Alina, can't you see? _

"Then, then you go and call what we had 'puppy love'?! What the fuck, Alina?!" He reached out, grabbing her shirt, looking at her, not even noticing the terror in her eyes, being so involved in his own rage. "You know I loved you more than that! I did everything I could, just to see you smile, and yet you call it 'puppy love'?! Hell no!! And then, last night, you were supposed to come to dinner with us!" He violently shook her once. "Why the hell weren't you there?! Are we not important enough to you, now that you're married!? Huh?! Are we just rugs under your feet now?!!!"

Moments passed, Alina not saying a thing. The silence infuriated the hanyou further. "Damn it, bitch, ANSWER ME!!" he shouted as his fist swung out, punching her hard, without even meaning to. She fell to the ground from the blow, and it took him a few moments for him to realize what he'd done. He stared at her on the floor, his eyes wide in terror at seeing the pain she was in. _Wh-what the hell? Something has to be wrong with her. She... she wouldn't just sit there and take everything I said. And like hell she'd let me hit her. Even if it was luck, she'd beat me 6 feet under! What's wrong with her? Alina..._

Alina raised her head, a bruise already forming on her cheek, swelling more so now then before. She just stared blankly at the horrified hanyou in front of her. Slowly, one soft word escaped her lips, unable to be heard by a normal human, but he picked it up perfectly. "Yes."

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. _"Yes"? We're... we're not good enough for her anymore? But, she was so... feh! Fine!! Who needs her?!! Stupid bitch... _Inuyasha turned without a word, walking out and slamming the door.

Koga watched the dog leave, and looked inside. He frowned, seeing Alina weeping helplessly. He went inside, picked her up, then layed her in bed with Naraku. He had to get to the bottom of this, soon, before she left._Hold on, sis, hold on. _He ran after Inuyasha after planting a kiss on her forehead.


	7. The Truth Revealed

A sixth bottle hit the bar. Sitting at it was a partially drunk hanyou, his ears drooped in depression, but he was trying to drink it away. However, he was failing miserably. "Another one, Takeru," he mumbled._ Damned demon blood. It's hard as hell to get drunk, even for a half-breed. _He picked up the new brown bottle as it was placed in front of him, and began drinking from it. His night only got worse as he glanced toward the door to see a worried wolf demon walk in. _Fuckin' perfect._

Koga walked over to Inuyasha, sitting beside him. He looked up at the bartender. "I'll just have a coke." He looked over at his friend now, and sighed. "You know, you have to talk about it sometime. Instead of just punching out everyone who makes you angry," he started, resting his head on his fist.

Inuyasha growled, putting the bottle down. "Listen, wolf, I don't need your damn advice, so don't offer it. And as for 'punching out everybody', I don't do that," he snarled in reply.

"Mmhm, yeah. You showed it when you hit the woman you loved." Koga blinked when Inuyasha lowered his head in obvious shame. He sighed, pausing for a minute to think, then spoke again. "Inuyasha, I know you came here to drown out the memory. But trust me, it won't work. She'll forgive you."

Inuyasha's eyes bolted to the wolf, fury flaming in the golden orbs. "How the hell do you know?! I yelled at her and hit her!" he yelled, then slowly looked down, beginning to whisper. "She... she looked so afraid. A-and her eyes... it was as if they were begging me not to hurt her anymore. Then... she said we weren't important enough anymore."

Koga's tail flicked. He knew his sister, and her friends were the most important thing in the world to her. He grabbed the hanyou's shirt. "And you believed that?! That Naraku bastard is obviously manipulating her somehow. Damn it, mutt, I hate to say this, but I need your help to figure out what the hell's wrong with her!"

Inuyasha just got even angrier, and swatted his hand away. "I don't care! She chose her life, and it obviously doesn't include me anymore! I don't care what the fuck happens to her, so don't try to get me to help that bitch!" He turned away from the wolf, his eyes showing no truth in them, and just kept drinking.

Koga sighed in defeat, paying the bartender for the coke he didn't even touch, and walked out of the bar. _If he won't help her, then I'll just have to. But how can I get her to talk to me? She'd never admit any of Naraku's faults. Hmm... but, Kohaku does owe me a favor!_ Koga made his way to a police station, where a freckled-face officer greeted him.

"Hey Koga! What're you doing here? Finally turning yourself in for all the people you've killed?" the officer greeted, grinning.

Koga laughed. "Not at all, Kohaku. I haven't killed _anybody_," he stated innocently. The two men laughed. "Anyway, I wanted to cash in that favor. You have a truth serum, don't you?"

Kohaku raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, so? What do _you _want with it?"

Koga rubbed the back of his neck. "I need it for my sister. I need to figure out what's going on with her."

Kohaku quickly looked concerned. "Alina's in trouble? Shit, Sango will kill me if I don't help. Fine, I'll get you some. But promise you'll _only _use it on Alina." He looked up at his friend, who nodded his promise. He smiled, and walked off, getting a needle and some truth serum, putting it in a small box. He walked back to Koga, handing it to him. "Just inject it in a vein, and she'll only be able to tell the truth for an hour. I suggest the wrist or inner elbow," he instructed. "And be careful, alright? Kami knows Sango will have our heads if anything goes wrong!" he laughed.

Koga grinned, and nodded. "Thanks, buddy," he said as he walked out, waving. _Sorry, sis._

The next day, he arranged lunch with Alina at his place, relieved when she was able to come. He sat on the couch with her, the needle ready and behind his back. "Hey sis, I need to talk to you about Naraku. Does he... you know, do anything to you?"

Alina blinked, shocked. "What? No! Why would Naraku hurt me? He _is_my mate, after all," she lied with a smile.

Koga stared at her, and sighed. He snagged her arm, and before she could protest, he punctured her skin with the needle, injecting the serum into her. He grew a little nervous as her eyes grew blank, and sighed again. "Okay, again. Sis, does he do anything to you?"

"He's an abuser. Sometimes he'll hit me, or just talk down to me," she replied blankly.

Koga flinched. _I knew it!! The bastard! _"What else has he done to hurt you?"

Alina's ears twitched. "The... the children. He's hit them a few times. A-and... they weren't willingly conceived."

Koga's eyes widened, and he grabbed her arms. "He raped you?!" he snarled.

She nodded slightly. "Yes. He also threatened to kill me and the children if I didn't marry him."

"Do you think he's up to anything?" her brother prodded, now holding her. He wanted to take the pain away, but knew that wouldn't be possible. However, he_ would _kill Naraku for hurting her. _And when Inuyasha hears the tape, he'll help._

"I think... he wants to... kill you. Inuyasha and the others, too."

Koga continued asking her questions, and when the hour of truth was up, she passed out from the effect the serum had on her. He stroked her hair, whispering, "Don't worry, Alina, I'll kill him for you. I promise." He reached into a cushion, grabbing a voice recorder, and stopped it. He rubbed his thumb over the device, thinking. _He's a bastard, I know that. But... his name still sounds so familiar. As if, I've heard it before. And those spine-tingling, skin-crawling smiles of his are so familiar. Damn it, where the hell have I seen him before?!!_

He took the tape to the garage his hanyou friend worked at. He chuckled at seeing the hanyou angrily kicking a car. "Damn piece of junk, work!!" the hanyou snarled, and hit the engine with a wrench. He wiped his greasy hands, and noticed Koga. _Damn it, what the hell does that wolf want now?! _"What is it?!" he snapped.

Koga walked over. "I need your help. No... _Alina _needs your help," the wolf replied calmly.

"I told you, I don't want anything to do with that..."

"Sometimes he'll hit me, or just talk down to me." The voice was Alina's, and the hanyou looked down at the device in Koga's hand, as it was stopped.

"Wh-what the hell? What was that?" Inuyasha snarled, his eyes showing a hint of red now. _"Hit"? "Talk down"? Who the hell is she talking about? And how the hell did Koga get that?!_

"I gave Alina a truth serum, and asked her what Naraku's done to her. There's more. A _lot_ more," Koga answered, sadness showing in his eyes. "She needs our help, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just blinked, and stared at the recorder. "W-well... what she said wasn't Naraku!" he shouted, but his voice was filled with uncertainty. "She doesn't care about us anymore," he said, more to himself than Koga, shaking his head a bit.

Koga just growled at the dog's stubborn attitude. He fast forwarded the tape, and played it.

"How do you feel about us? Me? Your friends? Inuyasha?"

"Mm. How can you ask that? I love all of you. Inuyasha... I... I never forgot him, or how I felt. And Kagome, Sango, Miroku... they're still so important to me."

"Why didn't you show up for your dinner with them?"

"Naraku told me he'd hurt Ryo if I did." Click. The tape stopped.

Inuyasha just stared again. _She never forgot? Then why'd she get married? Alina... I-I'm sorry._

"So, you in?" Koga asked, with a confident smirk on his face.

The hanyou looked up at Koga, and chuckled a bit, grinning wickedly. "What's the plan, chief?"

"Good to have you aboard," Koga said, knocking fists with him. They walked off to discuss their plan for Naraku's destruction.


End file.
